The Perverted Prince
by Ameri
Summary: Kagamine Len, the pervert of the school, meets Rin Akita, a normal person who just hates his pervertedness. One day, Len proposes to her out of the blue! Full summary inside. NO TWINCEST.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Another stupid fanfiction by none other than me. The worst writer ever. Well, at least that's what I think.**

**So, this story is about Rin and Len. (Again.) In this story, Rin is (always) normal and Len is a pervert. Hence the title. The 'Prince' part was Rin's perspective on Len, because he's always treated like a prince. And, as always, Rin hates Len. They are in the same class, but it took a LONG time for Len to figure out she was there. And when he did notice her, he proposes to her. Yes, even if they are 16. Of course, Rin's against that idea. But Len won't give up.**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vocaloids. If I did I would suck.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

Kagamine Len. The most perverted prince around. Well, at least that's what I think. I mean, he's peaking at the girl's locker room when they're changing, he says perverted jokes, he's always talking about sex, of all things, he tries to touch a girl's private parts, and he's always treated like a prince considering the fact that he's a giant pervert.

"KYAA! Len-sama!" I heard stupid fangirls scream. I looked at the crowd around the perverted prince.

"Ladies, ladies, stop, your embarrassing me. If you do that again, I'll make you have sex with me." The idiot's stupid voice said.

"Kyaa! Len-sama, you're so naughty!" The girls swooned. Ugh... These people make me sick.

I would go there and beat the prince up, but I do not want to get attacked by the fangirls. I've been meaning to do it when they're not here, but there are no times when they leave him alone. And I don't want to go inside the boy's bathroom. He might think I'm a pervert too and do naughty stuff to me. I shuddered at that thought.

The bell rung. It's first period already? Ugh... This also makes me sick.

the lesson was finished. Hiyama-sensei said some stuff. All I heard was blah blah blah, dance on Friday night, blah blah blah. Hmmm... The dance sounds so girly. Well, since I don't have any plans on Friday, I'll try to come. Wait. I have to have a d-d-d-date!

W-who should I take? Akaito? Mikuo? Kaito?... Kaito's got Miku, Akaito's... Not coming... That leaves Mikuo. I wonder if he's gonna be okay with that... I couldn't help blushing at the thought of Mikuo and I coming to the dance... Together...

It'd decided. I'll ask Mikuo to come with me to the dance at lunch...

*ding dong* Woah, isn't that the bell for lunch? Wow, time does fly fast. I went up and walked out of the classroom.

As I walked to the lunch room, girls gave a concert of saying about how 'Len-kun' is. 'Perverted but cute', they say. Psh, cute my butt.

After enduring the 'Len's cuteness' concert, I finally got to the cafeteria. And guess who was in front of me. If you guessed Mikuo you're wrong. I wish it was him though. If you guessed Kagamine, you're absolutely right.

"Oh, hey cutie!" said, winking. Ugh... I feel sick. I just walked past him, like he was not there. I thought he would leave me alone now, but nooo. He followed me.

"ooh, a feisty one, aren't you?" I didn't answer him. I just walked, ignoring him. It didn't seem like he cared, though. He was talking away.

I got to the line. Miku was there.

"Hey, Miku!" I said.

"Oh, hey, Rin-chan!... Rin-chan, you know Len-kun is behind you, talking to you."

"I know. I'm trying to ignore him."

"That seems a little hard."

"Oh, it is." Then Len started poking my shoulder, repeatedly. Saying,"Rinny, Rinny, Rinny..." repeatedly. So many veins popping up in my head.

I finally turned around saying,"WHAT?" as annoyed as I was.

"Aw, Rinny! You finally talked to me!" Len came to my ear and whiapered,"Y'know, Rinny, you're really cute!"

I smacked him.

"You don't need to say that, idiot!" I said, running away. I didn't notice at first, but I was blushing furiously.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

Ouch...

Why did she do that? All I said was that she was really cute. Which was true. Maybe she was just tsundere. Now that's even more cute!

Girls came to me, while Rin-chan's friend ran to her.

"Len-kun, are you okay?"

"How dare that girl hit you!" They all said.

"N-no, it's okay! I'm sure she didn't mean it." I said.

"Oh, well, if you say so, Len-kun." They said going away. I got up.

Hmph... What an interesting girl. Boy, if she was my wife... Wait. That's it!

.:{~AFTER SCHOOL-GATE~}:.

Well, I'm at the gate. I looked around to see Rinny. Ah! There she is! She's walking with her little friends. And she's smiling. How cute!

Got my ring ready! And Rin-chan's coming this way!

As she came to the gate, I knelt down on my one knee. Got my box, that has my ring.

"Rin Akita! Please marry me!" I said to Rin-chan. Rinny was surprised at first but her whole face was still red. Aww.. She looks so adorable! I could just eat her up!

"W-w-what are you thinking, perverted prince?" Prince? My Rin-chan thinks I'm a prince! She does like me! I hugged her.

"Aww... Rinny! You think I'm a prince! So you _do_ love me!" I could just feel her blushing more and more. Uwaa! I can't help it any more! She's so adorable and cute! I want to take her home with me! I hugged her more tightly.

Rin-chan pushed me to stop hugging her then ran away again.

"Does this mean you say yes?" I shouted to her.

"NO!" I could almost hear her say.

...She's so cute! And most of all, she's my wife!

* * *

><p><strong>I know short. But still, I like this story. Mostly because I like Len's personality. I just think it's so cute! Like he thinks Rin is so cute.<strong>

**Next Chapter: Parents Approve?**

**R&R! Thank you very much!**


	2. Parents Approve!

**Ugh... You have no idea what I've gone through to make this. Everyone needs to use the computer, I keep forgetting to save the chapter, and I don't have a lot of free time. So yeah, sorry it took a while to finally do it.**

**Here are my answers to the reviews:**

**xXLapisXxLazulixXYujisakiXx - Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan - Thank you! I will try to continue this...**

**asianchibi99 - What if it was Len? Would you still do that? Thanks!**

**StarryNightxoxo - Yeah, there were a few grammar mistakes. I'll try to make my story better!**

**Dio anime lover - I'm glad you like it! I cannot make the chapters ASAP! I'm sorry!**

**CherryChirdorin - I'll try to make it more detailed now, thank you.**

**StellaMarris - I understand. My story's not that great. But, thanks for the advice! I don't think I made Len girly. I'm trying to make him more of a pervert in this chapter. I'm also trying to make Len say why he proposed to Rin in this chapter, too. Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own vocaloid. If I did, Rin and Len would be an official couple.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

"-And that's why I should NOT marry this freak." I finished my rant. Kagamine's family went to my house to talk about Kagamine's embarrassing proposal. It seemed that everyone approves about it, but me.

"Hmm... Interesting theory. But why did you think he would rape you if you two were alone?" My dad asked. Why?

"Because, he's a giant pervert! Did you not see him try to grope me this morning when I was sleeping?" I shouted at him. Seriously. It was a good thing I woke up before he did that.

"Len, did you really try to do that?" Kagamine's dad asked.

"Yeah." Kagamine answered nonchalantly. Ugh.. He disgusts me.

His and my dad gave him a thumbs up, both saying,"Good job!". I nearly fell down. Good job? He tried to GROPE me! I was about to argue when my mom said,"It would be nice to have grand-kids." Kagamine's mom nodded, agreeing.

I was shocked. So shocked, I made a OTL shape with my body.. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at the person. Kagamine.

"What do you want?" I said, annoyed.

"I just wanted to say... You should definitely wear orange at the wedding! It makes you look hot!" Le-, I mean, Kagamine said with a goofy smile.

*smack*

"... Pervert..." I mumbled. Neru, my big sister came down,texting as usual, saying," C'mon, Rin. We're gonna be late." She went out the door.

"Coming!" I shouted to her, grabbing my bag. I went out the door, catching up with Neru. Kagamine followed. As I catched up with Neru, I asked,"What would you say if, Kagamine Len proposed to you?"

"I would say yes." Neru said bluntly, still texting. Not her, too!,"Rin, he's a packaged deal. He's good-looking, smart, and athletic." Good-looking? Smart? Athletic? How come I've never noticed that? Well, I don't like him so why would I? Then, I felt someone hugged me from the back.

"Were you talking about me, Rin-chan?" An annoying voice said. I turned around and pushed Kagamine away.

"Shut up, idiot! Why would I be talking about you? I don't like you." I said.

"But your face is red." Kagamine pointed out... My face was getting warmer. Hey, wait. My bra is missing!

"Gyaa!" I screamed. I hugged my poor, flat chest. I looked around to see where it was. Not here! I looked at Kagamine. Gyaa! He has my bra!

"Haha! Got'cha!" Argh! How dare he! That little jerk! I took it away from him as quickly as possible and ran into the school, shouting, "JERK!".

I looked for the nearest bathroom and went in... A guy! Kyaa! This might be the boy's bathroom! I ran out again and went to the girl's bathroom. Phew.. Finally some peace.

.:{~DESU!~}:.

Phew... I made it just in time.. I went into the homeroom.. I spotted Kagamine with all of the girls, again. I ran to him, made my path. I started to beat him up. I punched him in the gut, kicked him and some other people didn't really tried to stop me. As I finished I heard him saying,"I l-love you, too, Rinny!" My face got warmer from either from anger, embarrassment, or I like him. I shook my head. Who would ever like him?

As class started, Hiyama-sensei reminded us that the dance is in two days. Ah! I forgot to ask Mikuo the other day. I guess I'll ask him today.

*ding dong*

As I started to go out the classroom, Kagamine interrupted me.

"Wait! Rin-chan! Will you go with me to the dance on Friday?" He sounded like he really wanted to do it.

"W-well, I was going to ask someone else. So here's the condition: If I get rejected, I'll go with you. Alright?" Kagamine nodded as a sign of 'OK!'

I walked to the cafeteria. Kagamine followed.

"Say, Kagamine." I started to say.

"Hm?"

"Why did you propose to me anyway?"

"Well, you see. It's a test!"

"Huh?"

"You see, I felt like it was love at first sight when I first saw you. But you didn't like me. And I thought, _what if she was my wife? Would she like me then?_, So I went and bought an expensive ring and gave it to you. To show all my love." I kind of felt guilty hearing that. I've been hurting someone, and I didn't even know. I hope I'll make it up to him. Maybe I can still make it up to him.

"Kagamine." I said to him. He looked at me and I kissed him on the cheek. My face became red. I pushed away and looked at him. It looks like he's blushing, too.

"Rin," Kagamine finally said,"Let's have sex!" I felt a vein pop up.

*smack*

Ugh... No matter what, he's still a freaky perv.

I went inside the cafeteria. I spotted Mikuo. He's with Miku (They're unrelated here.), Kaito and Meiko. I walked to Mikuo.

"M-Mikuo," I started to say and he turned around,"W-will you go to the dance w-with me?" I asked him. I was blushing furiously.

"S-sorry, Rin. But I'm already going with Miku" He said.

Miku got up and said,"I'm so sorry Rin-chan! I didn't know you wanted to go with him to the dance." I looked at her and smiled brightly.

"It's okay! I actually didn't want to go at first anyway." I said and ran away. I ran quickly in the bathroom. I was crying my eyes out. It was then and there, I knew I was in love with Mikuo. So this is what you call, "When the first love ends."

I finished crying and went out the bathroom. I was greeted with a hug. From none other than, Kagamine.

He stopped hugging and looked at me. I looked at his painful eyes. It made me want to cry again.

"Don't ever make me worry again!" Kagamine hugged me again. But tighter this time.

And it was there and then, I realized, I kept hurting the one that loves me.

Ah, something's touching my butt. #$%^&*! Kagamine's touching my butt!

*slap*

Ugh.. Once and pervert, always a pervert.

Still, this makes me realize I have someone who truly loves me.

"RIN!" I heard Miku shout out. She hugged me, too.

"Rin! I was really worried about you! What happened?" I smiled.

"I'll tell you when we get our lunch!" I pulled her inside the cafeteria.

.:{~AFTER SCHOOL-GATE~}:.

"Rin-chan! Let's walk home together!" I heard Len shout out. I turned around to see him.

I smiled,"Yeah, let's" He was pretty shocked when I said that, in fact I was, too. But he smiled anyway.

We both walked home together.

He may be an idiot, but I don't know why, but I'm starting to fall for him, too.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! Thank you all for the support! (Even though I don't have a lot of support)<strong>

**Next chapter: The Dance! The Dance!**

**This might take a while so please be patient!**


	3. The Dance! The Dance!

**OMG not another chapter! Hey guys! I'm in love with this song, "The Sea of One Thousand Fathoms, The Shore Sands of Thousands of Miles", by Rin and Len! You can hear it hear on youtube: /watch?v=IF0HGZpOD5w**

**Len looks awesome there. Rin is so beautiful!**

**Do you guys think I made Len girly here? D: **

**Review answers:**

**asianchibi99 - LOL I would just say "Eww! A pervert!" And run away forever. XD I couldn't possibly hurt him. Rin, and only Rin, has the right to hurt him! I am _almost_ ashamed to say this but, I kind of like RinxMikuo! T^T. Thank you for reading!**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan - WOOHOO! :D DA DANCE. DIS IS SERIOUS. *insert serious face here***

**Rein Yuujiro - Yeah! XD perverted Len and tsundere Rin FTW. Update? Maybe...**

**rin&leno2 - Thank you so much!**

**xXLapisXxLazulixXFujisakiXx - Thanks! Mikuo? Hot?... Woah. Why do not like Miku?Miku's not that bad. LOL your username is so hard to write XD**

**DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERY TIME? I DON'T OWN VOCALOID.**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

You know what my favorite song is? "Romeo and Cinderella". You know why? Because one of the lines say "I'll even show you my *****". I just love that song.

Wait, why am I even thinking random stuff like that? I'm getting ready for my date! I got everything a girl could want. Me, being picked up on a white horse, fancy stuff, me, being a princess, and me.

I was wearing a black tuxedo with a yellow tie.

Ah, my cute princess will finally like me. It took many (three) days to get her to like me. Today might be the day where She will finally love me! Hmm... And maybe went can do _that_ stuff after...

I ran downstairs to see my older sister, Lenka.

"Where are you going?" Lenka asked.

"The school's having a dance today.

"Oh, are you taking a date, too?"

"Yeah, and she's really cute."

*beep beep*

Oh, it's time.

"It's time, sis. I'll get going now!"

"Have fun!"

I got out of the house and got on the white horse, that's carrying a bunch of fancy stuff(some of them are_ those _kind of dolls. If you know what I mean hehehe...). I tell you, these were cheap. 1,500,000 yen (about 15,000 in American dollars).

"Let's go, trusty steed!" I shouted to the horse. Then suddenly, the horse began to run really fast! How did this thing run so fast? I don't even think the people ever trained it!

"Ahh!" I started screaming out. Even though I can't see them, the people must think they're getting crazy or something.

I finally arrived at Rin's house. Woah, that horse is ... Awesome!

*knock knock*

I did some finishing touches to my messy hair.

The door opened revealing Rin-chan. Wow! She's so (SEXY) cute!

She was wearing an orange dress with white laces. White frills on the short sleeves. A (cute) bow on both sides. Yellow lace going around her beautiful waist. And, finally orange high heels on those slender legs of hers. See how (SEXY) cute she is? Even though she has very small breasts, but that's okay!

"So? What are you waiting for, stupid?" Rin's angelic seductive voice said. You don't know how red my face is right now. So hot, that I started to have a nosebleed.

"W-what the-? What are you thinking now, sicko?" Rin said. I took her hand and started to lead her to the carriage.

"Nothing! Now come on! We're going to be late for the dance!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV (Sorry guys. I can't do a perverted guy's POV)<strong>

I have no idea what's going on right now. Somehow, I'm on a carriage, being carried by a horse, carrying a box of some kind, that has 'fancy stuff', as Len claimed it was. I swear, I saw a giant doll in there.

And now, I'm going really fast on a chaotic horse. But it's not that bad. I've gone through worse stuff.

Supposedly, this chaotic horse wasn't even trained to run this fast. How is this even possible?

As we finally got of that crazy horse, Len's and my hair got all messed up because of that awesome horse. And no, that was not sarcasm. That horse really is awesome. I'm gonna name it Chaos.

"That horse is awesome, Len." I said as I fixed my hair.

Len death hugged me saying,"Aw, Rin! I love it when you say my name!" I tried to push away, but he's too strong.

"Y-yeah, yeah. Can I have that horse?" I said. I don't know if he could hear me. My voice was muffled up.

Len finally got off of me,"Sure! Anything for you, Rin-chan!" We started to go inside the school.

I started to make a conversation on what I was naming the horse. It's official name is Chaos, but we might sometimes call it Cha-chan.('Cha' is the shortened version of Chaos)

As we went to the gym, Len started to hold my hand tightly. At first, I didn't notice, but I was blushing.

"W-what are you doing, stupid?" I said to him.

"Holding your hand. I don't want you to get lost you know." Len said.

"Wha-? This gym isn't that big you know! Plus, I'm not a freaking kid!"

Then, the song "Melt" started playing. This is a slow version, though. So every couple is now slow dancing.

Len beamed and started pulling me close to him.

"What are you doing now, idiot?" I said blushing a scarlet. I looked at Len. This is not his usual face, this face is more softer and sweeter. With a sweet smile to go with it. My stomach started doing cartwheels. This feeling. I never felt this way before.

"Start dancing." Len whispered.

"B-but I don't know how to dance."

"It's okay just follow me."

Len and I started to dance wonderfully. People started to notice and looked at us. Uwa... This is so embarrassing.

Even Miku and Mikuo started to notice. Now, everyone noticed and gave us room. The spotlight came to Len and I. This is so embarrassing, _I_ started to melt.

As the song stopped, everyone clapped.

"Everyone, give it up for the 'Couple of the Week'!" I heard an Meiko say. What? Since when was that established?

"You were great, Rinny!" Len said softly. I blushed madly.

"... Th-thank you..." I mumbled.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!..." People said repeatedly.

"Wh-what? N-no! No! No!" I said running away. I could already hear the boos of disappointment.

I ran inside the janitor's closet. No one goes in here. Not even the janitor. So no one would find me here.

"_lalalalalalala lalalalalalala lalalalalalala lalala Ah_" I started singing "Melt", while crying anime tears. I made sure I sang quietly.

_asa me ga samete_  
><em>massaki ni omoi ukabu kimi no koto<em>  
><em>omoikitte maegami wo kitta<em>  
><em>"doushita no?" tte kikaretakute<em>

_pinku no sukaato ohana no kamikazari_  
><em>sashite dekakeru no<em>  
><em>kyou no watashi wa kawaii no yo!<em>

_Melt tokete shimaisou_  
><em>suki da nante zettai ni ienai...<em>  
><em>dakedo Melt me mo awaserarenai<em>  
><em>koi ni koi nante shinai wa watashi<em>  
><em>datte kimi no koto ga<em>  
><em>...suki nano<em>

_lalalalalalala lalalalalalala_  
><em>lalalalalalala lalala Ah<em>

_tenki yohou ga uso wo tsuita_  
><em>doshaburi no ame ga furu<em>  
><em>kaban ni ireta mama no<em>  
><em>oritatami-gasa ureshikunai<em>  
><em>tameiki wo tsuita sonna toki<em>

_"shouganai kara haitte yaru" nante_  
><em>tonari ni iru kimi ga warau<em>  
><em>koi ni ochiru oto ga shita<em>

_Melt iki ga tsumarisou_  
><em>kimi ni fureteru migite ga furueru<em>  
><em>takanaru mune hanbunko no kasa<em>  
><em>te wo nobasaba todoku kyori doushiyou...!<em>  
><em>omoi yo todoke kimi ni<em>

_onegai jikan wo tomete nakisou nano_  
><em>demo ureshikute shinde shimau wa!<em>

_lalalalalalala lalalalalalala_  
><em>lalalalalalala lalala Ah<em>

_Melt eki ni tsuite shimau..._  
><em>mou aenai chikakute tooi yo<em>  
><em>dakara Melt te wo tsunaide arukitai!<em>  
><em>mou Bye-bye shinakucha ikenai no?<em>  
><em>ima sugu watashi wo daki shimete!<em>  
><em>...nante ne<em>

_lalalalalalala lalalalalalala_  
><em>lalalalalalala lalala Ah<em>

Suddenly, the door opened. You should know who it is by now.

"What're you doing here, Rin-chan?" Len said.

"I knew you would be the first one to find me."

"Yeah? Hehe. I heard you singing. It was good."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"People calmed down about the kiss thing already, so you can come back now." I got up and followed Len.

"But you know, I really wanted to do that kiss." Len said. Hehehe. No way, sicko. Keep dreaming.

The rest of the way going to the gym was awkward silence.

"Your sexy, Rin-chan." Len said, breaking the silence.

*smack*

"Haha! I was only kidding, Rinny!" He said rubbing his wound.

We finally got to the gym. I heard the song, "World's End Dancehall" go on. Len pulled me toward the dance floor and started dancing. Well, since I love this song, I guess I'll dance, too.

I was having fun dancing to this song. Time has past and the dance was almost over.

It was time to announce the prom king and queen.

"For third place, Luka and Gakupo!" I clapped. I was really hoping for them to be in first place, though. They were all lovey dovey.

"For second place, Miku and Mikuo!" Meiko shouted. Wow, those two being in second place, huh? I wonder who's the lucky couple in first place.

"And for first place is Len and Rin-chan!" Woo! Yeah! Go, first place couple! Wait, what?

"What?" I screamed. Why would Len and I be the first place couple? Now I'm a prom queen and Len is a... I blushed furiously.

Len took my hand and went up the stage. Len received his prom king crown. I received my prom queen tiara. This is still embarrassing.

Everyone clapped.

And thus, ending the school dance. Len and I got on Cha-chan.

"U-um, Cha-chan? Can you not go really fast this time?" I asked. Chaos nodded as if he really knows what I'm saying.

This time we went nice and slowly.

Len looked at me, not saying anything. Just smiling like an idiot is what he was doing. I turned my face to him saying,"What?"

"Let's kiss!"

"N-n-no way!"

"Haha! Rin-chan, you're so cute!"

We got to my house. I got off of Cha-chan.

"See you later, boy!" I said to Cha-chan. Len got off, too.

"Wait, Rinny!" I turned to him.

"What is it?"

Len kissed my forehead.

"That was a good-bye kiss!" Len said getting on Chaos.

"Wh-what the heck?" I shouted at him, flustered. Len went away.

I went inside my house.

"So? How was it, Rin?" Neru asked, still texting.

"It was good."

"Looks like you won prom queen, huh?" Neru noticed the tiara.

"Y-yeah. I'm gonna go to sleep early today, okay?" Neru nodded.

I went in my room and changed into my pajamas. I flopped on my bed.

What's wrong with me these days? Is it because of Len? If it is, what is it?

Lots of questions came to my mind. I started to fall asleep.

Maybe it's love.

...

...

...

Nah.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah XD. Long chapter. Lot's of these scenes were inspired by song I've heard while writing this. Like for the "Melt" scene, I was hearing a melt music box.<strong>

**Spoiler Alert! Len will get jealous...**

**I'm trying to find the right guy to make Len jealous though. Can you guys vote for me?**

**Mikuo**

**Rinto**

**VY2 Yuuma (OMG crack couple XD)**

**Kaito**

**Luki (Another crack couple)**

**Well that's it! Thank you!**

**Next Chapter : (Will be announced from the votes.)**


	4. The New Kid and a Childhood Friend Comes

**The votes weren't really what I expected. I thought people would go for a crack couple (VY2 Yuuma)**

**Well, since it wasn't what I expected, I'll try to make it happen.**

**Here were the votes:**

**Mikuo - 2**

**VY2 Yuuma - 2**

**Rinto - 6**

**Luki - 1**

**Kaito - 1**

**Kaito: WHY? Why don't I have a lot?**

**Ameri: Because people say it's too weird for you. Plus it makes you a pedo.**

**Luki - what about me?**

**Ameri - I don't know about you...**

**Rinto - Am I _that_ popular now?**

** I was also thinking of making a reverse harem (All the guys like Rin). Well, if people say yes, I will do it. Note: Kaito will not be in the reverse harem because he will have Meiko.**

**If you do want to have a reverse harem, write "DESU" on your review.**

**If you _don't_ want to have a reverse harem, write "What is this? I don't even-" on your review. XD**

** I will make Rinto appear first and if I get enough yes's for reverse harem I'll make the others appear next.**

**Here are my review answers:**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan - YUUMA~...**

**asianchibi99 - I guess you're right. Thanks!**

**LynnelL - Spoiler Alert: Len will NOT be Rin's first kiss. Hehe! I'm sorry that I didn't make Piko one of the choices... Oh well. I'll try to update faster than usual.**

**Rein Yuujiro - Hey! Stop making Rin mad and embarrassed! As if she's not more embarrassed already. LOL I might use that but I'm thinking, why would Rin try to kiss Rinto?**

**wisarute7 - They wouldn't kiss that fast... Maybe...**

**fantasyvocaloid - I've read of fanfictions... Mikuo's not that much of the jealous-thing... Wow, I didn't know that I can make people go 'XD'...**

**JENNIIE - This is not a nonsense review... No, it's an awesome review... OMG a pudding! This must be a sign!**

**Morumotto-chi - Hmm... I don't know if I should add those two. Oh well. And no thank you for the muffin. You keep it. Plus, you're not _that_ weird. I know more people who is weirder. :D... Desu...**

**domo-chii - Thank you! (Yes, we have to spread the love..)**

**I don't own Vocaloid. ಠ_ಠ**

**This chapter is called: The new student?**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

"So today, class. We're going to have a new student.", Hiyama-sensei said. He motioned his arm to the door,"You can come in now."

The door opened, revealing a blond guy. Hey, he kind of looks like me and Len. He has white hair clips, like me. But his hair is more messier, like Len's. He has blue eyes, like both of us... Okay, this is getting creepy.

"My name is Rinto Kagami. Nice to meet you all."... His self-introduction was... Something... All straight-forward and stuff...

"You can sit next to Rin Akita. Akita-san, can you raise your hand for Kagami-san?" I did what I was told. That Kagami guy went to the empty desk on my right. I was next to the window Len in front of me, Mikuo behind me... I'm surrounded by boys.

"Hello, there! My name is Rin Akita! Nice to meet you!" I introduced myself cheerfully. Kagami stared at me blankly. He examined me.

"Woah, you have a small chest, for a 16 year old. Man, I have to sit next to a B-cup like you. Oh well, I guess I don't have the _best_ luck today." I felt a vein pop up. Ugh! What a cruel jerk!

"Akita-san! Kagami-san!", I looked at Hiyama-sensei,"What are you two talking about?"

"N-nothing, sensei." I said.

"Well, if that's the case, you two still made a racket. So you two are having cleaning duty today." What? These filthy people make a mess and you're making me have cleaning duty?

"Y-yes, sensei." I said anyway. Ugh... What a day this is already, huh?

.:{~LUNCHTIME-CLASSROOM~}:.

I smacked my hands on Kagami's desk.

"Hey! You better apologize for this morning! You just transferred here and you're already being a jerk!" I shouted at him. Kagami plugged both his ears with his fingers.

"Ugh, you're also loud, too. Is there anything about you _not_ annoying?"

*smack*

"Ow! What did you do that for, you B-cup?" Kagami shouted at me.

"B'cause your a big fat jerk!"

Len came out of nowhere saying,"Hey! The only one that gets to be hit by Rin, is me!" Uh, masochist much?

"Well, if you asked for it." *smack*

"Ah~! Isn't that the sign of love?" Len said, painfully. WTF! I wasn't wrong! He _IS _a masochist! I shuddered.. I walked away very slowly.

"Ah! Wait up, Rin-chan!" I heard Len say and a rush of footsteps.

*yawn*... Who yawned? I turned around. It was jerkface-Kagami. Ugh, now there are TWO people that annoy me in this class.

"Rinny! Rinny! Rinny!..." Len said repeatedly while Kagami said,"Hey! B-cup! Hey! B-cup!...", repeatedly.

I didn't listen to them. I just ignored them. I started to whistle "Magnet".

Wha-! I tripped over a crack on the floor.

"Hey! Watch out!" I heard someone say. Then, someone broke my fall. I slowly opened my eyes. And guess who saved me. Len? No. Kagami? Heck yeah. I couldn't help but blush... Madly...

"Be more careful, you idiot!" What? I stood up and pointed at him.

"You just saved me and you call me an idiot? Is there something going on in your mind?" Then I pointed at my head to explain my reply.

"... W-whatever..." Kagami mumbled. Huh? Is he... Blushing? Does he like me? I felt heat turn up in my cheeks. There was an awkward silence. Len broke the silence by saying,"O.K. Then! Let's go to lunch now!" He said it almost angrily. I offered a helping hand to Kagami. As Kagami took my hand I turned a little pink and so did he. I started to wonder, what's wrong with me these days?

"Hey, Rinny!" Len said. I answered with a simple,"Hmm?"

"What do you say of doing _that_ stuff, someday?"

"I say, what is wrong with you?"

"Hehe! Just asking~!" Kagami went to my ear and whispered,"Are you and him going out or something?" I blushed furiously.

"What? N-no! No way! That's gross!" I shouted. Kagami looked surprised at first but seemed relieved.

"Phew... I'm glad..." He mumbled, looking a little pink. Gasp! He does like me! Tons and tons of blood rushed to my face. Len stopped Kagami and me.

"Hey! You there! New kid! Don't you try making goo-goo eyes at my wife!" Ahh! Don't say that idiot!

"L-Len! That proposal was a test! You said so yourself! You said it was to see if you can make me like you! And so far, I don't like you at all!" Ah, The last part slipped out of my mouth. I put my hand over my mouth. I looked at Len. Oh no. What have I done? I made him hurt. Oh man, I'm a horrible person.

I ran away.

"Ah! No, wait Rin!" Len shouted at me. No. Don't. It's just gonna make me cry more. I ran outside of the school and sat in the shade of a tree. I cried my eyes out. I thought again of what I've done. I've never meant to tell him something like that. I lied anyway. I had mixed feelings for him. This whole time that I've known him, I thought I hated him. But I kept hurting him. Then I noticed. Why do I care so much?

"Rin?" I heard a soft voice call. Oh no. Is it Len? Has he found me already? I looked up. Yuuma. My childhood friend. I sat there, wide-eyed.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Yuuma?" I asked my pink-haired friend.

"The question is, why are you crying?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"Well, you see..." I told him everything. from the test proposal to my situation right now. From Len to Kagami. From my mixed feelings for Len to my other feeling to Kagami. It had seemed that everything changed since Len showed up.

"Looks like you're in a pinch aren't you?" Yuuma said playfully. I gave out a forced smile.

"Don't let these things get you down, Rin! A smile is what fits you best! Keep smiling! Even if things aren't good." Yuuma tried to cheer me up. Here's a secret. I've liked Yuuma for a long time now. He was always there for me. Like one time, I was bullied by people because I was ugly. But Yuuma was the one who still stayed with me and protected me. Yuuma was the one who cheered me up. But one day, he moved. I was a wreck after that. Sure, I still had friends but it wasn't the same.

I smiled for real now.

"Thanks, Yuuma!" I smiled brightly,"By the way, how come you're back?"

"I thought I'd visit for a while. A while meaning, about 2 weeks."

"You're gonna leave me again?" I over-reacted.

"Don't worry, I'll come visit you in the summer."

"Really? Wow, I can't wait to show you my new friends and stuff!" I hugged him tightly,"I missed you." I could already feel my giant bow moving excitedly. As I let go, I stood up.

"Hey, are you going to my school for a while?" I asked excitedly.

"No, I'm having an early spring vacation right now." Aw, how boring. I pouted like a little girl. Yuuma patted my head.

"Haha! Don't worry, I'm gonna stay with you and your family at your house." I beamed again. My bow bounced up and down.

I nearly forgot what I was crying for. Oh well!

* * *

><p>As I said good-bye to Yuuma I finally went inside to get my lunch *grumble* Ugh, shut up, stomach!<p>

"Rin!" Someone shouted. I looked in front of me. It was Len.

"Len!" I said surprised. Then I remembered why I cried. I looked away.

"Rin. Don't worry. I know you don't like me anyway. Sure, it hurt a bit, but I won't give up on you! I'll do anything to get you to like me. Even if there is a guy you already like. Just get ready to fall in love with me Rin!" Len. What's wrong with you, you idiot? I did something unthinkable. _I_ hugged _him_.

"... You idiot..." I mumbled. I could tell he was surprised at first but still hugged me back. My face heated up more and more. I let go.

"You better watch out, Rin-chan." Len said, smirking.

"Don't push it." I said playfully.

"B-cup?" I heard someone say. It was Kagami. He ran to us.

"Kagami." I ran to him and hugged him, too. I was smiling brightly.

"Wha-?" Kagami said shocked to see me hug him.

"R-Rin-chan? No! Don't!" Len tried to push me away. I hugged tighter. Len backed up. I couldn't see it, but he was pouting.

"Hmph! You win this round, new-kid!" Len said. I let go. immediately, Len glomped me. I could see Len wasn't lying about making me like him. But if touching my butt was one of his ways, I'm not gonna like him.

*smack*

"... He deserved it though..." Kagami said.

"Yup, you're right. Hey, can I call you Rinto instead of Kagami?" Rinto blushed and nodded.

"Hehe! Rinto!" I said trying it out.

*grumble* I blushed out of embarrassment. Len stood up quickly and grabbed my hands.

"Ooh! I know how to cure that hunger!"

"Lunch?" I said.

"Nope!" He puckered his lips and came closer to my face.

"Get away, stupid!" I said slapping him. I started walking to the lunchroom.

*ring* Gahh! It's the bell. Dammit. I hate it when this happens. Now I'm hungry for the whole evening.

"Oh well, right? Let's just go to class." Rinto said casually. I guess he's right. I went to class pulling Len along with me.

.:{~AFTER SCHOOL-GATE~}:.

"ARGH, I'M SO HUNGRY." I said.

"Then you can come with me to a cafe that I found." Len said.

"Please don't tell me it's a cosplay cafe."

"No, it's a normal cafe." Wow, he finally found something normal for once.

"What's it called?" I asked.

"The Tropical Island."

"O.K. I'll come." Len leaded me to the beach. Which wasn't far away.

"Um, Len. You didn't say it was at the beach."

"Oh, well, it's at the beach!" Sigh... How stupider can he get? Oh well, it'll cure my hunger anyway. I walked to the cafe.

"Woah... This place is awesome." I said in awe. I ran to a table. I couldn't help but put a goofy smile on my face. Len sat down, too.

A waitress, who was my friend SeeU, asked,"Hey Rin! May I take your order?" She got her notepad ready.

"Yeah! I'll have the orange sorbet cake."

"I'll have the banana split." Len said.

"Orange sorbet and a banana split. Got it!" SeeU walked away. I beamed.

"Wow, Len! This place is great!" I smiled brightly.

"Yeah." Len took his eyes to the sunset.

"Wow, this sunset is beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you." I heard Len say. I looked at him with my madly blushing face.

"Sh-shut up, stupid." I said. Why did I stutter? Oh, my food came.

I took my fork and chomped down the cake. Ah~, this is so good. I noticed Len looking at me with his sky blue eyes. I blushed more.

"What're you lookin' at?"

"You~. Cause your so cute!" I almost stabbed him with my fork. Almost.

"Shut up." I mumbled. I finished eating my sorbet. I offered to pay, but Len insisted for him to pay for it himself.

After Len paid, we went back home. As I was 1 block from my home I said to Len,

"Thank you." And ran away. Wow, I've ran away a lot lately. I went inside. It was a Friday so I took a nap.

What is it about Len that makes me like this? Oh wait, I just remembered. Where's Yuuma?

* * *

><p><strong>YUUMA~!... Ahem, sorry about that. Sorry this took a long time, guys. I had to make a lot of changes in this chapter. Ugh, how tiresome.<strong>

**Well, thanks for reading! And don't forget to vote!**

**Next Chapter:(Will be decided.)**


	5. Karaoke Party! Reuploaded

**A sunny, sunny notebook~! A vocaloid song by Iroha Nekomura. Here is where you can hear it: watch?v=63QqDUMgujc**

**Here are the votes for a reverse harem:**

**Yes - 10**

**No - 1**

**Reverse harem it is! Sorry if this is not what you wanted.**

**Review answers:**

**asianchibi99 - No, Len vs. Rinto/Mikuo/Yuuma/Luki. It's a reverse harem. That's a SUPER EPIC WIN.**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan - Umm, Okay? Hehehe.. REVERSE HAREM.**

**xXLapisXxLazulixXFujisakiXx - Yeah, I love Len here, too!**

**Morumotto-chi - Okay! Okay! I'll eat the muffin *takes the muffin and eats it* Thank you. If you're gonna yell at me again, I'll take anything you'll give me. I don't know, maybe Yuuma was just walking around or something. Okay, you're weird, but I know more people who is weird.**

**domo-chii - Muahahaha! Len's gonna suffer. That was my reaction when I saw Yuuma, too.**

**wisarute7 - Yes, I've always thought of Rinto as a tsundere. Nah, I'm not very fond of Lenka so I'm not gonna add her.**

**DESU - OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! OAO**

**JENIIE - Yeah, but I like ice cream better :D**

**Rein Yuujiro - Yes, I like it when the guys get jealous, not the girls. I might use that idea! Okay, I get it, you want me to make it a reverse harem.**

**LenxRin02 - Desu.**

**Tragic Universe - askvfkubk, Rinto is so cute. Harems for the win!**

**I-HATE-GIRLY-BOYS - Thank you!**

**Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

_"I'm running on my way home under the clear sky after the rain_  
><em>A cat having a catnap is happily in a dream<em>  
><em>At a curved path a drowsy wind blows lambently <em>  
><em>Jumping out of the boring time<em>

_I was just bored with the noise passed by_  
><em>I wonder why, I have a restless feeling that makes me throbbing<em>  
><em>I'll conduct a joyful waltz with this magic crayon as a baton<em>

_A Sunny Sunny Notebook, now I'll hold it and set off_  
><em>I'll draw the blue sky without a cloud<em>  
><em>A Sunny Sunny Notebook, now please make it come true<em>  
><em>I won't forgive you if you make it rain, okay?<em>

_The awaken cat looked into the picture_  
><em>It yawns and disappears to the backstreets<em>

_Just one crayon is enough, right?_  
><em>I'll stroke lines that jump about and cross to draw tomorrow<em>

_Now I'll finish it up. When I hold my hand above my eyes and sing a magic, the waltz will continue_

_A Sunny Sunny Notebook, the sky I painted all over was_  
><em>Cut across by a white contrail,<em>  
><em>I'll draw the blue sky without a cloud<em>  
><em>A Sunny Sunny Notebook, When I close it, I'll start running again<em>  
><em>Heading to clear and serene tomorrow"<em>** ( I couldn't find the romaji lyrics)**

Oh~, how I love that song. That was the song,"Sunny Sunny Notebook" by a singer named Iroha Nekomura.

"Rin-chan~!" Len shouted at me. I walked to him.

"Hello, little-man-boy."

"Aw~, Rinny's already giving me nicknames!" I punched Len in the gut. Hard.

"So what do you want to do today, Rin-chan?" Len asked painfully.

"Well, I was going to go karaoke with my friends."

"Hey, Rin! You forgot me!" I heard someone shout. I turned around. It was Yuuma.

"Oh, sorry, Yuuma!" I said. I scratched the back of my head. Len put his arms around me. As if something was wrong. Len looked at Yuuma with a don't-you-come-near-her look. And I looked at Len with a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look.

"Um, Rin? Who's this?" Yuuma said pointing at Len.

"Well, you see, Yuuma, this is-"

"Her husband." I smacked him.

"Rin? Your already engaged?"

"No. This guy's just an idiot who keeps following me around." I told Yuuma, picking up Len on my back.

"Well, it looks like you two are really close, huh?" I heated up.

"W-well, yeah, but not in a r-romantic way! Hehe!" Man, Len's light,"C'mon, Yuuma. Let's go and meet the others!" I said excitingly. I can't wait to see my old friends! I started walking with Yuuma.

There's Luka and Luki. The mature twins. Yuuma told me Luki had liked me for a long time now, but that can't be true now, can it? Besides, I see him and Luka as people I can always rely on. Also, I'm still confused of who I like right now. Plus Luki's like a motherly person. *Giggle*

Gumi and Gumiya. They're cousins. Here's a thing, Gumiya likes Gumi! That's so cute! These people are so weird, it's funny. Weird as in they LOVE carrots. They treat it like it's their life. In my opinion, that's just plain creepy.

Miku's gonna be there, too. She's really kind and stuff. I wish I can be as kind as her. It's like whenever I'm in trouble, Miku has always cheered me up, like Yuuma did. It's just her leek problem I'm dealing with.

Ah, I forgot about Mikuo. He's kind of rude and mean, but once you get to know him better, he's actually pretty nice. There's a little spot of me that likes him.

Okay, here's the deal. My heart's split on how I like a guy. Mikuo's the little part. Len's the teensy-weensy part and Yuuma's the big giant part. Luki's... Well, I just think of him as a motherly person... Does that count?

"Rin-chan~." An annoying voice said.

"What?" I said irritated.

"Where are we going~?"

"The karaoke place."

"I can come with you?"

"No."

"But you're carrying me. Doesn't that mean you want me to come?" Oh, that's right. Why did I carry him in the first place? I should have just left him lying there on the ground. But then again, that seems too sadistic. I'm not _that_ sadistic. I dropped Len down.

"Go home by yourself."

"What? Why?"

"Um, Rin, I think we should let him come with us." Yuuma said nervously. Oh yeah, he knows I do karate. And I beat the person up hard.

"Well, I guess I don't have any other choice." I said getting soft with Yuuma. Dammit. I hate it when I be like this. But I guess it's love isn't it? I warmed up a bit. Len looked at me, shocked. What? Oh yeah. I'm blushing. Len got up and started walking with a blank but pained face. I started to worry and walked with him. Yuuma followed. We all went in the bus. I sat down in the middle of Yuuma and Len.

Len came to my ear and whispered,"Always remember I'm trying to make you fall for me." I sat there wide-eyed and blushing. That was sweet but kind of painful.

"-So that and I would one day have sex~." Not so sweet anymore. I wanted to karate chop him, but we're in public. I can't be seen as a mad woman.

*Yawn* Oh man, I'm getting sleepy. I started to fall asleep. I leaned to my right. Mmm... This is so comfortable.

.:{~A FEW MINUTES LATER~}:.

Someone tapped on my head. I slowly opened my eyes. I put my head up and looked around. Ah! I leaned on someone! I looked at my right. Len. Wahh~! Why did it have to be him? He could have done something to me while no one was looking!

"Have a good nap, my princess~?" Len said kindly.

"D-d-d-did I lean on you?" I asked.

"No. You leaned on Yuuma." Len said kind of angrily. Oh, so I leaned on Yuuma? I turned to him.

"Oh! S-sorry, Yuuma!"

"It's okay. It didn't matter anyway. You looked cute when you were sleeping." Yuuma replied. C-c-cute? I was burning up. Then, I felt a murderous vibe on my right. What the heck? BUT STILL! YUUMA CALLED ME CUTE! I burned up like a sun. I looked at the floor, too embarrassed to look at him.

Hey, how did I make a mistake? Maybe I was too tired and forgot the difference from right and left. Ah, it's our stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

Argh, why did I have to lie to the princess? It was me who she leaned on first. I was too embarrassed to tell and moved her to Yuuma.

Here's a flashback for you:

_*Yawn* I heard my princess yawn. Funny how it's still sexy. I felt something or someone leaning on my shoulder. I looked at Rin-chan._

_... Sh-she's resting on my shoulder... My whole face heated up. I know this is my chance of getting her to like me but this is too much._

_I mean look at her! Her soft, silky skin. Her beautiful blue eyes. Everything about her makes me wanna blush. I just don't want to blush in front of her. It's just too embarrassing. If she laughs, I wanna blush but I just laugh with her. Not blushing at all. It's the same for everything she does in front of me. I always wanna burst out blushing._

_I pushed Rin-chan to Yuuma._

_"U-um, c-can you just pretend she leaned on you first?" I said blushing more._

_"Sure, but why?"_

_"I-it's just too embarrassing."_

Rin, Yuuma and I got to the karaoke place. It's called the "Singing Paradise". Wow, how cheesy. Anyway, we all went inside.

"Rin! Yuuma!" People shouted. Probably friends. Two of them are pink-haired. Two, are green-haired. And Two are teal-haired. Woah. Some colorful friends.

"Hey, guys!" Rin shouted. The pink-haired guy looked like he was blushing... I'm gonna kill him if he lays a finger on Rin.

"Len, let me introduce you to my childhood friends." Rin said kindly. I just stood there nodding. Rin-chan gestured to the two pink-haired twins.

"This is Luka and Luki. They're twins. They're like people who you can always trust." The 'Luki' blushed.

"Nice to meet you!" Luka said.

"Y-yeah, hi." Luki said.

"Hello!" I said bluntly but smiling.

Rin-chan gestured to the green-haired people."These two are Gumi and Gumiya. They're really fun. But they have a carrot problem."

"Not true! Hi! Nice to meet you!" Gumi and Gumiya said simultaneously.

"Hi there!" I said smiling. Rin gestured to the teal-haired people.

"And these guys are leek freaks. They are called, Miku and Mikuo."

"How mean, Rin-chan." Miku said pouting.

"You're finally rubbing off of me." Mikuo said evilly.

"Hello, Len-san!"

"Yo."

"Hi!"

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's go karaoke!" Yuuma and Rin shouted. All of us went in one room.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

"So, Yuuma. How's Mizki?" I asked Yuuma with a warm smile. I swear, I feel someone staring at me adoringly.

"She's fine. Hey, do you remember when she said she was going to be a singer?" I nodded.

"Well, she auditioned for a singing company named 'The Crypton Studio'. She passed and now she has a new single named 'Cyber Thunder Cider'. Mizki says she wants you to hear it. I brought the demo with me here." Yuuma pulled out Mizki's demo. I took it. Wow! This is awesome!

"Thanks, Yuuma! I'll hear it today!"

Miku went first. She was singing "Melt". Ah~. That brings me back to the dance. What a horrible time I had~.

I looked at the song log. Hmm... "Tear", "I like you, I love you", "Meltdown", Ah! "PONPONPON"!. I took the remote and put down the number for "PONPONPON"~!

Ah, I have to wait 3 songs. Oh well. Gumi sang "Coward Montblanc". Man, I'm hungry. Next, Len sang "SPICE!". Ugh, what a dirty song. The perfect song for a pervert like him.

Yay~! It's my turn. I went and got the mic.

_ano kousaten de minna ga moshi sukippu wo shite  
>moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara<br>moshi mo ano machi no dokoka de chansu ga tsuka mitai no nara  
>mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shikanai wa iya iya<em>

_PONPON dashite shimaeba ii no  
>zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho<br>heddofon kakete rizumu ni nosete  
>WAYWAY akete atashi no michi wo<em>

_PONPON susumu iroiro na koto  
>dondon kiteru? anata no kimochi<br>POIPOI suteru warui ko wa dare?  
>sousou ii ko aa<br>You Make Me Happy_

_Every Day PON  
>Every Time is PON<br>merii goo rando noritai no  
>Every Day PON<br>Every Time is PON  
>tabun sonna ja dame desho<em>

_PONPON dashite shimaeba ii no  
>zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho<br>heddofon kakete rizumu ni nosete  
>WAYWAY akete atashi no michi wo<em>

_PONPON way way way  
>PONPON way PON way PONPON<br>way way PONPONPON  
>way way PON way PON way way<em>

_PONPON way way way  
>PONPON way PON way PONPON<br>way way PONPONPON  
>way way PON way PON way way<em>

_ano kousaten de minna ga moshi sukippu wo shite  
>moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara<br>moshi mo ano machi no dokoka de chansu ga tsuka mitai no nara  
>mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shikanai wai yai ya<em>

_PONPON susumu iroiro na koto  
>dondon kiteru? anata no kimochi<br>POIPOI suteru warui ko wa dare?  
>sousou ii ko aa<br>You Make Me Happy_

_Every Day PON  
>Every Time is PON<br>merii goo rando noritai no  
>Every Day PON<br>Every Time is PON  
>tabun sonna ja dame desho<em>

_PONPON way way way  
>PONPON way PON way PONPON<br>way way PONPONPON  
>way way PON way PON way way<em>

_PONPON way way way  
>PONPON way PON way PONPON<br>way way PONPONPON  
>way way PON way PON way way<em>

_PONPON way way way  
>PONPON way PON way PONPON<br>way way PONPONPON  
>way way PON way PON way way<em>

_PONPON way way way  
>PONPON way PON way PONPON<br>way way PONPONPON  
>way way PON way PON way way<em>

I sat down next to Yuuma again. I gave the mic to Luka. For she will be singing "Just be Friends". Oh, I love that song!

As Luka sang, the snacks came. I took the orange flavored candy and shot it into my mouth. Mmm~. So sweet and a bit sour~. I love oranges~! I'm having such a good time.

I looked at the song log again.

Ah, I want to sing this song. But I need a duet partner. Hmm, I'll try singing with Len. I went to Len.

"Len? Do you want to sing this song with me?" I asked sweetly. I pointed to the song.

"Sure, Rinny!" Len chirped. Yay~! I put in the number. Luka finished. I took the mic again and handed one to Len.

The song started. **(Try and guess this song~.)**

_mawari no ningentachi wa boku no koto o warau no darou  
>kamawanai sa warawarete mo tashikamezu ni wa irarenai kono mama ja<br>sukoshi mae de namae mo kao mo shiranakatta kimi no koto ga  
>naze konna ni ki ni naru no ka shinpai de tamaranai no ka<em>

_dare demo sugu shinjiru hodo baka ja nai wakatteru sonna koto_  
><em>kizudarake no hitomi no sono oku ni futo mieru hontou no kimi no egao o torimodosu yo<em>

_kitto subete wa yumemonogatari datte me ga samereba kiete naku naru tte nando mo jibun ni iikikasete mitatte_  
><em>kimi ni fureta kono yubisaki ni wa mada nukumori ga nokottete<em>  
><em>jibun ni uso wa tsukenai yo zutto<em>

_tsurai dekigoto bakari de ikiru imi o miushinatteta_  
><em>konna watashi ni ichidokiri no kiseki o kureta anata wa koko ni wa inai<em>

_hoho o tsutau namida no ato kawaku ma mo naku ukabu itoshii koe_  
><em>imasugu ai ni yuku yo imi nante nakute ii<em>  
><em>tsutawaranakute ii imasugu anata no moto made<em>

_kitto subete wa yumemonogatari datte me ga samereba kiete naku naru tte nando mo jibun ni iikikasete mitatte_  
><em>anata ni fureta kono yubisaki ga ima demo mada atatakakute jibun ni uso wa tsukenai yo<em>

_aa itoshiki ano hito no namida ga tomarimasu you ni saigo no negai ga todokimasu you ni_  
><em>sayonara sayonara konna watashi ni ai o oshiete kurete arigatou<em>

_ikura kanashimi ga oshiyosete kono mune ga itami nakisakende mo zutto hatasenu mama no yakusoku dake nokotte mo_  
><em>kimi to deaete yokatta moshi umare kawatta nara tsugi wa<em>  
><em>anata o mitsukete miseru kara<em>

Wow, that was amazing. I think our friends think so, too. They all clapped. I ,playfully, waved to them as if in a concert.

Everyone was worn out from all of that singing. So we decided to go home.

Len, Yuuma and I went to the bus again. AGAIN, I fell asleep. *Yawn* Good night.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

Oh man. She fell asleep again. On my shoulder again. And AGAIN, I blushed a lot. As we went to our stop, I tried to wake her up.

"Rinny~. Rinny~." I said repeatedly.

"... Mph, five more minutes..." ... Okay that was cute but, that's not gonna help wake her up.

"Um, Yuuma? A little help?" I looked around. Argh, he left before me. That means... Sigh, fine.

People started to stare. Well, of course. I'm holding Rin. Bridal-style. And Of course I was blushing. I walked back home. _Don't get some funny ideas, _I thought to myself. Sorry, 'self' but I can't do that because I'm too much of a ecchi.

Something about Rin makes me remember a strange girl I met 10 years ago. I never knew her name but she was strange and weird. Oh well. I'll try not to think of it much.

Rin started holding me tighter... I did NOT think some naughty thoughts...

"Heehee! Faster!" Rin mumbled. I stood there, wide-eyed. Could she be?

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, this chapter is so tiresome. Over 3,000 words.<strong>

***EDIT* I re-uploaded because I still wasn't satisfied with Len's personality. The whole chapter is the same except for Len's POVs. I decided to make him a REAL pervert for now because I'm an idiot. I thought it would be more interesting if Len was still the pervert he is. Plus, the other personality would ruin the title. Also, Len is always wearing the ring that he tried to give Rin on his left-hand ring finger.**

**Ecchi - A giant pervert. NOT the manga of ecchis.**

**Yeah, I can't write the reverse harem now. Sorry~! I'll try to do it for the next chapter!**

**So here's the thing with the song that Rin and Len sang. If you get the song write first, you can give me ideas for this story by PMing me.**

**The next chapter: What the heck? Reverse harem?**


End file.
